robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabre-X
Sabre-X is a Heavyweight robot built by students from the University of Virginia in Charlottesville, Virginia that competed at RoboGames 2017. It is a black, four-wheel drive robot armed with a horizontal spinning disc, and a rear wedge for pushing. It was for all intents, and purposes a scaled up version of the University's previous robot Sabre. Sabre-X did well in competition, reaching the round of 12, and going 3-2. Robot History RoboGames 2017 Sabre-X's first match was against Canadian multibot Crash n' Burn. This match started with Sabre-X spinning up, and Crash n, Burn swarming it in an attempt to stop the flywheel of Sabre-X. Burn then got under Sabre-X, however Sabre-X got around to the side of Crash, and shredded its wheel immobilizing it on one side. With Burn now left spinning in circles, Sabre-X then went after Burn as Crash deployed its flamethrower. Sabre then shredded the wheel on Burn as well, and backed off to see if the multibots were still mobile. Once the duo started moving again Sabre-X went in for the attack once more, ripping into Burn's wheel once again. The countdown then started on Crash 'n Burn, but three seconds from being counted out, Burn moved, and Sabre-X came in, and finished it off, and Crash n' Burn were finally counted out with less than 30 seconds left on the clock. This put it in the next round where it faced dreaded bar spinner, Last Rites, this match started with Sabre-X going in wedge first, but moving sluggishly. Last Rites took advantage of this, and ripped off one of Sabre-X's wheelguards as well as a wheel. Last Rites then delivered one more hit to Sabre-X which quit moving, and was counted out. This put Sabre-X in the loser's bracket where it faced Frankinbot, this match started with both robots spinning up to speed. Sabre-X then started chewing up the sides of Frankinbot, but Frankinbot turned, and clipped a wheel of Sabre-X taking said wheel out of comission. This caused some slight problems with Sabre X's mobility, but not enough as Sabre-X promptly resumed ripping up the sides of Frankinbot. Sabre-X then slammed Frankinbot into the wall, dislodging one of its weapon chains, now with only one weapon operational Frankinbot was defenseless as Sabre-X started chewing up its rear armor. Sabre-X then slammed the front of Frankinbot with its flywheel, dislodging the remaining weapon chain. This left Frankinbot completely weaponless as Sabre-X proceeded to rip into it some more. :Scott Robinson: "Sabre-X is doing a number to the rear of Frankinbot's armor." :Mark Elam: "Yeah, and appearantly one of the chains is broken, and for the other bar that's still working it's knocking against Frankinbot's chassis... Now both of them don't work." :Scott Robinson: "The spinning disc on Sabre-X still works though, and they are going to keep attacking the rear." :— Commentators Mark, and Scott as Sabre-X disables Frankinbot's weaponry. Sabre-X then backed away, however its weapon motor started smoking soon after this, now with both bots weaponless the fight devolved into a pushing match. Sabre-X then proceeded to slam Frankinbot around the arena for an entire minute before getting under it, and ramming it into the wall. This nearly flipped Frankinbot, Sabre-X then shoved Frankinbot around some more as the final seconds of the match ticked down. The judges ultimately decided the match in favor of Sabre-X, putting it through to the Round of 16 where it faced Mouse. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 3 *'Losses:' 2 Trivia *Sabre-X along with '''Sabre '''is one of only two RoboGames competitors to have been constructed entirely at a UNESCO World Hertage Site (The University of Virginia).http://whc.unesco.org/en/list/442 *Despite having a better Win/Loss record than its Middleweight predecessor, Sabre-X actually performed significantly worse in competition, only managing to reach the Round of 12 whereas Sabre managed to reach the loser's bracket finals. *Sabre-X was registered to compete at RoboGames 2018 but pulled out a month before the event. https://www.reddit.com/r/battlebots/comments/7ujy5e/the_big_robogames_2018_info_thread/dv2bh2h/ References Category:Student Built Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from Virginia Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots Armed with horizontal flywheels Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2018 Dropouts Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners